


Black Out

by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl



Series: Marauder's Messages [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, House Rivalry, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern AU, One Shot, Pranks, Slytherin, With a lil bit of revenge, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: With the Slytherins winning the last match, the rest of the student body is forced to listen to their partying all night long. Unfortunately for them, the residents downstairs have a habit of sneaking out whenever they like and shutting everything down. Hopefully they don't get caught red handed.
Series: Marauder's Messages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024
Kudos: 25





	Black Out

****Group Chat:** Marauder's Messages **

**(Monday 12:39am)**

**~ Prongs ~**

I still can't believe the snakes won the last match. 

Bet they bribed the ref.

AND they have the audacity to party the entire night. Their playlist isn't even that good! 

**~ Moony ~**

James, at least try to go to sleep.

**~ Prongs ~**

How can I?! Do you not hear them stomping around right above our heads? 

**~ Moony ~**

And we can get our revenge tomorrow. What are you going to do? We haven't even planned anything yet. 

**~ Prongs ~**

We would have if THEIR MUSIC WASN'T KILLING MY EARS

 **~ Moony ~**

Well, their music is what's keeping us up right? 

We could just sneak out and turn off the power. 

**~ Padfoot~**

Way ahead of you, lads

**~ Prongs ~**

It's stopped! Do you hear them crashing into each other? Brilliant. 

**~ Moony ~**

Sirius, did you climb out of the window again? We live on the 5th floor! 

**~ Prongs ~**

That's my boy. 

**(9:00am)**

**~ Wormtail ~**

What else did I miss out on?! 

I couldn't hear anything last night

**~ Padfoot ~**

Your snores were more like music to our ears than whatever they were listening to. 

**New Group Chat:** Hello.

 **~ Lily ~** added to **Group Chat**

**(11:51am)**

**~ Severus ~**

Lily. 

I require your assistance. 

**~ Lily ~**

Severus! 

I didn’t know you still had my number.

**(2:05pm)**

**~ Severus ~**

I kept it in case I needed you in the future. 

**~** **Lily ~**

I see...

Anyway, what is it? 

I’m about to talk to Professor McGonagall about stricter curfew enforcements during assessment periods. Some students upstairs were having a party while I was studying for our exams and it only stopped when the power randomly went off. 

**~ Severus ~**

Yes, it was rather noisy last night. 

I wish I knew whose dorm it was. 

I do, however, know who is responsible for the power outage. 

**~ Lily ~**

Please don’t tell me it was Potter. 

**~ Severus ~**

While I am certain Potter and his two worshippers were just as responsible, Black was the one who shut down the power. His brother saw him climbing out of their dormitory window. 

I have no doubt that the ruckus we all heard was also construed by them. 

**~ Lily ~**

I don’t know, Severus. I highly doubt they would have been celebrating Slytherin’s win in rugby. 

**~ Severus ~**

This brings me to my next point. 

Black - that is, Regulus Black proposed a simple idea of revenge and we need your help in getting some things into their dormitory. 

**~ Lily ~**

Revenge. Really? You know I have no time for such childish behaviour. 

**~ Severus ~**

Consider it payback for disturbing us all during such...pressing times in our academic career. 

**~ Lily ~**

Alright, fine. I’m listening. 

But no maiming. 

**~ Severus ~**

No maiming. 

This coming Saturday is the Rugby House Cup finals and the match will be between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Potter and Black will obviously be busy playing and the other two will be at the stands drooling over them like obsessive fans. 

By that morning, I will have obtained some chemicals that react extremely well with wet hair. Put the chemicals into their shampoo and our resident Golden Boys should arrive at dinner that evening looking a little more colourful. 

**~ Lily ~**

Won’t that give them chemical burns? Aren’t you supposed to wear gloves for this? 

**~ Severus ~**

Don’t worry about them, it’s not like they’ll die. 

**~ Lily ~**

Maybe I’ll just dilute the solution...

****Group Chat:** Marauder's Messages **

**(Saturday 3:51pm)**

**~ Wormtail ~**

I think something is wrong with the shower. 

The water is red? 

AM I BLEEDING TO DEATH?!!!!!

 **~ Moony ~**

What are you talking about?

**(4:17pm)**

**~ Moony ~**

It seems that Wormtail was right. 

How odd. 

And why does your pillow look like a failed tye dye project? 

**~ Padfoot ~**

We always said he should go back to kindergarten. I guess he finally took our advice.

**(5:39pm)**

**~ Prongs ~**

WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!! I CAN’T SHOW UP ON THE FIELD LOOKING LIKE A MESSED UP PATCH WORK DOLL!

AND WHAT HAPPENED TO WORMTAIL'S PILLOW? 

**~ Moony ~**

Forget about Wormtail’s pillow, our whole fucking bathroom is pink. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

And also James, how did you even manage to dye your black hair? Maybe if you kept your showers to a normal length it probably wouldn’t look all that bad. My hair’s still fine, I think you should shorten up those rugby reenactment scenes you have with the loofa. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

It’s not because I changed our shampoo brand is it? 

I didn’t know it was going to stain!

**~ Prongs ~**

Screw you Sirius. And Peter I swear to God if I find out you were behind this somehow!

**~ Padfoot ~**

No, I think there’s something deeper to this. 

Also, how many times have I told you to dry your hair before you leave the bathroom? 

You’ve been DRIPPING PINK WATER ALL OVER OUR DORMITORY 

But I guess we got a head start in our dorm makeover. Adds character. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

Erm

So I just went to the common room because Mary McDonald said someone was giving out Honeydukes samples. 

Everyone looked at me? At ME. And I didn’t even trip! 

**~ Moony ~**

Might have something to do with the fact that the top of your head looks like a lollipop.

**~ Wormtail ~**

You should take a look at yourself.. 

**~ Moony ~**

Holy shit. 

This is the last time I’m ever sharing shampoo with you lot. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Frankly, I think you two look absolutely spiffing.

On the other hand, I’ve never been more grateful for my wonderful black hair. No faulty shampoo can ever make my luscious locks look like expired candy floss.

**~ Prongs ~**

Wish I could say the same…

But I think.

We’ve been pranked. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Such sacrilegious behaviour! 

We must catch the culprit red handed! 

**~ Moony ~**

Padfoot, you’re not helping. 

**~ Wormtail ~**

Can we figure this out over dinner? I’m starving. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Time to show the world our fashion makeovers boys! ANTM here we come!

**~ Prongs ~**

Padfoot, you're the only one who watches America's next top model.

**(7:06pm)**

**~ Padfoot~**

I can’t believe McGoggles didn’t believe us when we deduced it was the Slytherins. 

**~ Prongs~**

I can’t believe Snivellus even knows what shampoo is. 

**~ Moony ~**

Just be glad our only punishment is getting our heads shaved and at least you two didn’t have to take your pictures with bright pink hair after winning the house cup this morning.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Oh, don’t remind me of the horror! I can still hear that deafening razor as it slices through my scalp. 

I thought I was safe from the hair dye! How was I supposed to know it would show up in the sun? Maybe I should become a vampire. 

My dreams of making it on bad American reality TV have been crushed.

**~ Wormtail ~**

Maybe next time we should dye Dumbledore’s hair? 

**~ Prongs~**

Hell, he’d probably do it himself if we suggested it. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

He would win ANTM.


End file.
